


221B: Bugger

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John writes something new and Sherlock pays up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Bugger

**Author's Note:**

> ReluctantAbandon betaed this because it is utterly and entirely her fault. All of it.

The night John tried writing something ‘new’ was the night John had to explain to Sherlock the phenomenon that was Mills and Boon. It was also, he would refuse to admit later, the night Sherlock employed a very specific non-verbal form of communication. Said communication involved inserting one's middle finger into one's mouth and imitating the act of gagging and vomiting. Needless to say, John was not amused by this display of body language.

“You brought this on yourself, you know.”

“I didn’t think you would take to the challenge of documenting our sex life quite so....” Sherlock was almost at a loss to describe what John had written, until he settled on “...enthusiastically.”

“You’re using ‘enthusiastic’ as a euphemism for shit now?“ John smirked, adding a few more syllables to what he had typed with his two-fingered rhythm. “That’s not what ‘enthusiastic’ means to you when I’m being it with my cock up your arse. Plus, you owe me £50.”

“For that?!”

“You said that if I wrote a sex scene you’d pay up.” John held out his hand, fingers wiggling.

“Yes, but that’s...it’s...oh, fine.”

“Now.” John flipped his laptop shut and turned to Sherlock, grinning.“Did you read it?”

Sherlock nodded.

“Would you like me to do what I wrote to you?”

Sherlock grinned back, “What, bugger?”


End file.
